


Mary's Decision

by Phsbarbie



Series: Kiddway [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie





	Mary's Decision

    "Old Billy Riley was a dancing master," I sing, heading up the trail from the docks on Great Inagua. I shoot a friendly grin at the girls plying their trade in front of the whorehouse as I turn the corner towards the manor. "Old Billy Riley, oh, old Billy Riley." I hear a deep, rich laugh from behind me and turn to see Ade approaching me. 

    

    "Ah, Edward, ye never could sing," he says, falling into step beside me. 

    

    "I've no idea what you mean, man. I've the finest voice aboard the Jackdaw." Ade rolls his eyes.

  


    "Speaking of which, I thought the lot of you were casting off this morning."

  


    "That was the plan," I agree. "But I boarded my ship only to find my quartermaster missing."

  


    "I see," he says with a nod. "Perhaps Kidd is saying one last goodbye to Anne." I bite back my smile.

    

    "And I suppose that's where you're headed as well?" Ade's eyes quickly fly to my face, but it's a mask of innocence. Of course, he'd not be headed there to say goodbye. Sometime between when we left Kingston and arrive in Great Inagua a week ago, Ade decided Anne, being five months pregnant, needed protecting until her baby is born. And, as it happens, that he's the perfect man to do so. I pity any bounty hunters that come ashore looking for the infamous pirate Anne Bonny. 

  


    Ade's eyes narrow at me, as if he's not buying my innocent act. I'd be insulted, if he wasn't right. I shrug and Ade turns his focus back to the path in front of us with a shake of his head. I study his profile at a glance, and wonder how long it will take for Anne to discover he's smitten. Or if she knows it already.  


  


  
I suppose it's none of my business, but a bastard like me doesn't make many friends, and I'd like to think I can count Ade among the few. I hope Anne realizes what a good man she has waiting for her. And if she can't find it in that heart of hers to love him back, well, then I hope she lets him down easy.  


  


    "And what does Ah Tabai think of you leaving his assassin's stronghold in favor of my pirate republic?" Ade laughs.  
  


    

    "Breddah, I think you're forgetting that you belong to the same brotherhood as I." I acknowledge his point with a nod of my head. "Besides, I'll be back to Tulum in a few months. By the time the babe is born I'm sure the king's men will have stopped searching so fervently for their escapee." 

    

    "Are you sure you'll be able to leave her then, mate?" I ask. Ade sighs.

    

    "I'm under no illusions, Kenway. I'm here because she needs protection, and I'll leave again when she don't." I don't mention that any guard that set foot on Pirate's Cove would be dead long before he reached Anne at the manor. Ade can tell himself anything he wants, I know the look of a man craving a woman. It's a look I see in the mirror quite often. Speaking of which, I hasten my step as the manor comes into view, eager to find my woman and feel the sea shift beneath our feet once again.   


  


    "Kidd!" I call, stepping into the house. "Kidd! Let's go, it's time to cast off."  
  


  


    "Keep yer knickers on, Edward. I'm on my way," comes Mary's smoky voice from our room. I can't help but smile at the sound.

  


    "We're already running late, Quartermaster," I mock. "Forgot how to lace up your boots?"

  


    "Hardly," she scoffs, stepping into the dining room with her pack. My eyes widen as I take her in. This isn't James Kidd standing in front of me, this is Mary Read herself. 

  


    Her hair is pulled forward from its typical knot at the back of her head, left to frame her face and highlight her delicate cheekbones. The bindings constricting her chest have been removed and her leather vest is open, revealing her tattoo and a small glimpse of her curves. Her lips are rouged and paired with bright, defiant eyes. 

  


    "See something you like, Kenway?" she challenges, though I can tell she's slightly nervous. I step towards her and wrap an arm around her waist. 

  


    "I always see something I like, Mary," I tell her before claiming her lips with mine. She smiles against my mouth briefly before putting a hand between us and pushing me away. 

 

    "Aye, well, your appreciation will just have to wait. We're late enough as it is," she says, slinging her pack over her shoulder and heading out the door. I follow quickly behind. 

  


    "So is Mary Read to join the crew of the Jackdaw today?" She glances over her shoulder at me before continuing down the path. 

  


    "It seems that way, aye." She's trying her best to seem indifferent, but I can see it in the set of her shoulders, the tenseness of her body- she's nervous. I have two options here; I can comfort, or I can taunt. She'd reject comfort out of hand, but if I taunt her I'll prick her pride, offer her a challenge. Make her mad. Better mad than scared. I catch her up and start to laugh. 

  


    "Ah, Mary, I don't think I've ever seen you afraid of something before," I say, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She shrugs it off and glares at me. 

  


    "Bugger off, Kenway," she says with a sneer. "I ain't scared."

  


    "Now, now, Kidd," I continue, my tone patronizing, "it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a different world out there for a woman, a scary one."

  


    "For the last time, you old scratch, I ain't scared," she says through gritted teeth. I continue on as if she hasn't spoken. 

  


    "It's to be expected, after all. What with women being the weaker sex. Don't worry, Mary, I'll be there to protect you." I move to wrap my arm around her shoulder again, but find myself flat on my back before I can complete the action. Mary's standing above me, fists clenched and breathing heavy. 

  


    "I ain't the one that needs protecting, Kenway," she says fiercely. I fight back a grin. 

  


    "But what of the men, hmm? What if they refuse to sail under a female quartermaster?" I ask. 

  


    "Then the bilge rats can find a different ship to crew." I don't try to hide my smile this time.

  


    "You're damn right they can," I say. Mary rolls her eyes and gives me a hand up, but I don't release it when she goes to pull it away. "I take it this means you plan to stay aboard the Jackdaw on a permanent basis then?" To stay with me, I want to say, but don't. She studies my face for a moment before answering. 

  


    "Well, she's a good ship, with a good crew, and a captain who's proven his worth. And his heart." I take a step towards her and slide my hand through her hair, cupping the back of her head and holding her in place while I devour her mouth. She tilts her head to give me a better angle, caressing my face with one hand while using the other to hold onto my arm, forcing me to keep hold of her head. As if I planned to let her go. Sooner or later we come up for air and I lay my forehead against hers. 

  


    "I'm glad you've decided to stay with me, Mary." She gives me a small kiss before stepping back and retrieving her pack that's fallen to the side. She turns towards the docks and when I wrap my arm around her shoulders this time she lets it stay. I can feel the smug grin on my face and she scoffs at me. 

  


    "Lay off, Edward. I know the real reason for your excitement. Now the crew will know you're not actually into teenage boys." My eyes light up as that thought takes hold. I drop my arm down so I'm holding her hand instead and start to pull her down the path with me as I increase my speed. 

  


    "Faster, woman! We have a reputation to restore."


End file.
